dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Crying Nut
centre|600px Crying Nut * Nombre: Crying Nut / 크라잉 넛 * Número de miembros: 5 Chicos * Origen: Corea del Sur * Debut: 1998 * Género: Punk Rock * Agencia: LOEN Entertainment Carrera Aclamados como uno de los pioneros de la escena punk rock coreana, Crying Nut, se formó en 1995 e hizo su debut oficial en 1998, con su álbum homónimo CRYING NUT, el cual vendió más de 100, 000 copias. En los años noventa, por primera vez el público coreano estaba siendo expuesto a muchos estilos musicales extranjeros, a raíz de la nueva libertad política, y las primeras bandas de punk, incluyendo a Crying Nut, incorporaron géneros extranjeros en formas nuevas e inusuales, pero conservando su inherente estilo coreano. Ellos mismos denominaron a esta dualidad como Chosun Punk (Joseon Punk), movimiento que marcó los inicios de la música indie ''en Corea. Es por ello que junto con No Brain, fueron parte de la primera generación de bandas ''indie en Corea de Sur. Crying Nut continúo creciendo en la escena indie coreana, pero realmente alcanzó la fama en 2002, durante la Copa Mundial de la FIFA, al componer el Himno Oficial de la Selección de Corea. Esta oportunidad volvió a demostrar que no había mejor música que el rock para expresar la energía abrumadora de la ocasión; bandas de rock como Crying Nut y Yoon Do Hyun Band lograrían el renacimiento del rock mediante la celebración de enormes conciertos al aire libre durante los partidos de Corea para apoyar a la Selección. Crying Nut ha realizado varias giras fuera de Corea, presentándose numerosas veces en Japón, así como China, Alemania, Singapur, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Suecia. Se presentaron en el "Fuji Rock Festival" de Japón en el 2000, en el "Festival Trastock" de Suecia y en el "Mosaic Music Festival" de Singapur en 2008. Siguiendo con su fama de la Copa del Mundo de 2002, se presentaron en la ceremonia de bienvenida de la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2006 en Alemania. Su primer concierto en Estados Unidos fue en el "Seattle Korean Festival" en 2006, y su primer concierto en el Reino Unido fue en el "London Korean Festival" durante e mismo año. Actuaron en el South by Southwest (SXSW) en 2012, al parecer, la policía llegó a dicho concierto debido a las preocupaciones de que la sede podría colapsar por la enorme audiencia. Dieron una gira por Norteamérica como parte de la gira Seoulsonic 2K12, financiado por KOCCA, junto con "3rd Line Butterfly" and "Yellow Monsters". También cantaron en el Canadian Music Week, ''un escaparate de música especial patrocinado por de el Ministerio de Cultura, Deportes y Turismo de Corea. Volvieron a presentarse en el SXSW en 2014, junto con otros 13 artistas coreanos, como Jay Park, HyunA y No Brain. Integrantes '''Integrantes:' Han Kyung Rok, Kim In Soo, Park Yoon Sik, Lee Sang Myun, Lee Sang Hyuk * Park Yoon Sik (Voz, Guitarra) * Lee Sang Myun (Guitarra) * Han Kyung Rok (Bajo, Guitarra) * Lee Sang Hyuk (Batería) * Kim In Soo (Acordeón, Teclado) Discografía Álbums Mini Álbum Singles Álbumes Compartidos Álbum en Vivo Temas para Dramas *''Clean with Passion for Now tema para Clean with Passion for Now (2018) *''Funky Dance!! tema para Hello! Miss (2007) Festivales Internacionales * 2014 SXSW South By Southwest (USA) * 2013 Fukuoka Sunset Live (Japón) * 2013 Busan International Rock Festival (Corea) * 2013 Jisan World Rock Festival (Corea) * 2012 SXSW South By Southwest (USA) * 2011 Music Matters Live (Singapur) * 2010 Okinawa International Asia Music Festival (Japón) * 2010 Grand Mint Festival (Corea) * 2010 Pentaport Rock Festival (Corea) * 2010 Pusan International Rock Festival (Corea) * 2009 Fuji Rock Festival (Japón) * 2009 Jisan Valley Rock Festival (Corea) * 2008 Grand Mint Festival (Corea) * 2009 Pentaport Rock Festival (Corea) * 2008 Singapore Mosaic Music Festival (Singapur) * 2007 Pentaport Rock Festival (Corea) * 2007 Pusan International Rock Festival (Corea) * 2005 Pusan International Rock Festival (Corea) * 2005 Trastock Festival (Suecia) * 2001 Pusan International Rock Festival (Corea) * 2000 Fuji Rock Festival (Japón) * 2000 Pusan International Rock Festival (Corea) Premios * 2019 28th Seoul Music Awards: '''Best Band Performance * '''2013 Masterpiece of Korean Indimusic: Top 100 - Lugar #2 por "Maldalriza" * 2010 100beat.com: Top 100 Álbumes Coreanos de la Década - Lugar #54 por Sewage Love Song * 2001 3rd Mnet Asian Music Awards: Mejor Presentación Indie por "Deep in the Night" * 2000 MNET Music Video Festival: '''Vídeo Musical Indie del Año * '''1999 KMTV Korean Music Awards: Artista Indie del Año * 1999 MNET Music Video Festival: Vídeo Musical Indie del Año * '1998 MNET Music Video Festival: '''Vídeo Musical Indie del Año Curiosidades * Al parecer, la banda se formó después de que los miembros, que eran compañeros de clase en secundaria, salieron en un viaje de campo y vieron a un tipo con una guitarra que atraía a muchas chicas. Por lo tanto, inicialmente la banda se compuso de cinco guitarristas. Fue el propietario del club en el que se creó la banda quien les sugirió los instrumentos adecuados para que Crying Nut se convirtiera en una banda legítima. * Los miembros, Lee Sang Myeon y Lee Sang Hyeok, son gemelos. * Crying Nut ha colocado en lo alto de las listas de K-Pop 6 álbumes aclamados por la crítica, que no sólo les han significado un gran número de premios y nominaciones, sino que también les confirió la distinción de ser la "Banda Indie Coreana" con más ventas de todos los tiempos. * Su canción "Circus Magic and Astral" fue añadida al vídeo juego ''Pump It Up. * Crying Nut demandó a CNBLUE y su agencia FNC Entertainment por el uso no autorizado de su canción "Pilsal Off Side" en el programa musical de Mnet M! Countdown, en 2010. Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE había lanzado un DVD del concierto en Japón y se habían estado beneficiado de ello. Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE utilizó la pista original de la canción, es decir, que hicieron playback sobre el audio original (ni siquiera cantaron ellos). Más tarde, CNBLUE contrademandó a Crying Nut, afirmando que el robo de la propiedad intelectual era responsabilidad de CJ E&M y de la empresa responsable de las ventas del DVD; y que las alegaciones que Crying Nut hizo en su contra pueden haber dañado permanentemente la reputación de CNBLUE como estrella Hallyu. Enlaces * Página Oficial Galería ICN-0.jpg Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut1998 Categoría:KBanda